


Safe With You

by iwillrunforever



Category: DCU, Gotham (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, First Aid, Fluff, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21622054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillrunforever/pseuds/iwillrunforever
Summary: Your secret relationship with renegade Sid can't stay that way forever.
Relationships: Sid (Gotham TV)/Reader
Kudos: 3





	Safe With You

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested on my Tumblr @ficklefics, I take requests for any Gotham character!

“Night, mom!” You close the door to your room, muffling her response, and lock it before hurrying over to the window that sits over your bed leading to the fire escape. The lock clicks open and you slide a wedge of paper underneath the frame to keep it open. The cold draft that immediately enters makes you shiver but you leave it. He’s supposed to be coming over tonight.

Sid.

You had met a few months ago just after the breakout at Arkham and everything that had happened with Indian Hill. _Straight home from school._ That’s what mom said. _No shortcuts._ But band rehearsal had run on and you were already late. So when the moment came to decide between the brightly lit street or the dark alley that would take five minutes off of your walk, you chose the alley. Your heart pounded as you hurried past shadowed doorways. With every step, you splashed through puddles which soaked through your shoes. You were halfway through, the midpoint between two streets – almost home – when you heard gunshots from directly in front of you. _Run!_ But you were frozen. Frozen in the middle of the alleyway as people shouted. A whoosh of air and someone was colliding with you, the two of you falling to the ground. He had appeared out of nowhere, almost like he had teleported. Or… He was staring at you, paused halfway into standing up, so you stared right back. A shock of white hair hung partially in his face, the rest sticking up like a birds nest. There were dark shadows around his eyes, bruises around his nose. His clothes grey and torn.  
“Are… are you okay?” He flinched when you spoke to him and stumbled to his feet. You quickly copied him and reached out a hand, which he eyed warily. “Do you need help?”  
He was about to respond when a door slammed open, the sound of fighting getting louder. A split-second decision, he grabbed your arm, and it felt like you were flying. You screamed into the stranger's shoulder as you moved, your eyes squeezed shut. After only a few seconds of the fear-inducing sensation, you slammed to a halt. The boy pulled away from you and held you at a distance.  
“Are you okay?” This time he asked you the question as you tried to settle the churning sensation in your stomach.  
“Who are you?” You responded, staring at his pale face.  
“I-” He stepped back, suddenly nervous, and you frowned at him.  
“Wait,” Suddenly you realised, “You’re one of them. One of the-”  
“The monsters?”  
“The people from Indian Hill.” You finished. He eyed you up and down, distrust radiating from him.  
“And? What are you going to do about it?”  
“Do you need help?” You knew you might be putting yourself in danger, but you had to offer. You could only imagine how difficult life must be for him. You reached a hand out but he stepped away from you.  
“I don’t need help.”  
“Okay,” You stepped back, giving him space, “What’s your name?”  
After a moment of hesitation, he answered, “Sid.”  
“I’m (Y/N). If you ever need anything,” He was glancing around nervously, “Come find me.” He shifted on his feet, as though he didn’t like being still for so long. You supposed that made sense considering the super speed.  
“I might. See you,” As soon as he’d finished speaking he was gone, leaving only a rush of air behind him. You assumed that would be the end of him.

You were wrong.

The next time you saw him was a week later. You were sitting in your room doing homework when a knocking at your window made you jump. You looked up to see the pale boy sitting outside your window, a pale sheen of sweat coating his skin. On instinct you opened the window, letting him crawl in to sit on your bed.  
“Sid!” You looked him up and down and gasped when you noticed the bloody wound on his arm. “What happened?”  
“Don’t worry. I’ll be gone in a minute.” He glanced out the window. You huffed and slid off the bed, reaching under your bed for the first aid kit.  
“You’re not going anywhere until I help you with that.”  
“You don’t need to-” You gave him a look and he stopped talking, his face slightly guilty.  
“What happened?” You repeated.  
“There was an explosion. It’s just a shrapnel wound.” You clambered up on the bed to kneel in front of him, pulling out antiseptic wipes and a bandage.  
“This’ll sting,” You pulled his arm towards you and kept talking in an attempt to distract him. “How did you get involved in an explosion?” He hissed at the feeling of the wipe against the open wound and tried to pull away, but you held tight.  
“I can’t tell you much. There’s a group I’m with, other people from Indian Hill; we’re working together.” You nodded as you finished cleaning his arm. Next, you applied the dressing and began wrapping the bandage tightly around it.  
“Are you safe there?” It’s a stupid question, but you have to ask it.  
“Safer than anywhere else I could be in Gotham.”  
“I guess so.”

After that, you saw him practically every week. At first, it was only for a few minutes, then longer, then he started coming over a few times a week. Eventually, he kissed you. And now you’re curled up in bed excitedly waiting for him to arrive. The silence is disrupted by the sliding of the window, and you feel him climb onto your bed. You sit up in excitement, grinning at the sight of him perched there. He gives you a small smile.  
“Come on,” He nods towards the window.  
“Wait, what?”  
“I want to show you something,” He offers his hand and you take it without hesitation, letting him pull you out of the window and down the fire escape.

“Where are we going?” You giggle as he pulls you through the dark city streets. Part of you is nervous – Gotham’s dangerous at the best of times – but you know Sid can and will protect you.  
“Just trust me.”  
“I do.” He suddenly stops and spins around, and you bump into him.  
“Do you?” He grips both of your arms and you’re flying through the streets, clinging to him and yelling in fear and delight. Sid’s laughter fills your ears – it’s a rare sound, and hearing it makes you grin. The pair of you skid to a stop outside of a warehouse by the river. You wobble to stand on your own, stepping haphazardly to stand by the wall and look across the river at the city lights.  
“Where are we?” To be honest it doesn’t matter to you; just being able to spend time with him was good enough for you. But you still wanted to know.  
“This is our base. I know I can trust you.” You turn to find him standing immediately behind you. Smiling, you wrap your arms around his neck, and his slip around your waist. “I want you to know where you can find me, in case you ever need help.”  
“Are you saying dating you puts me in danger?” You’re only teasing, but the flash of horror on his face is adorable. “Joking.” You reassure and he smiles, tension releasing from his shoulders. You push yourself up onto your toes and press your lips against his, and he holds you tight against him as he kisses you back.

*

Selina almost dropped the bag she was holding in shock at the sight in front of her. Checking in with Fish the last thing she had expected to see was (Y/N) and Sid kissing less than 100 metres away from the side door she had left through. How they even knew each other she had no idea, but she knew that (Y/N) most likely didn’t know what she was letting herself into. They might be unlikely friends, but Selina cared about (Y/N), and she didn’t want to see her getting hurt – she didn’t know Sid that well, but she did know that he was one of Fish’s favourites, and that meant he was constantly in danger. And if (Y/N) cared about him – which she clearly did – then it was almost inevitable that one day Sid might not be fast enough and she might lose him. Selina didn’t want to see that.

*

Sid had taken you back home before leaving again. The dawn light breaking through the still open curtains wakes you only moments before the ringing of your phone does. You answer groggily, still half-asleep.  
“Hello?”  
“(Y/N), it’s Bruce.” His voice crackles over the speaker, making you smile sleepily.  
“Hey, Bruce. What’s up?”  
“We need to talk. How soon can you get here?”

*

Bruce and Selina sit across from you on the sofa with Alfred stood behind them. You pick nervously at the hem of your skirt, feeling as though you’re about to get in trouble from your parents.  
“Guys, what’s wrong? Has something happened?”  
“I’m just going to get to the point,” Selina leans forward to rest her elbows on her knees, her stare digging into your soul, “I saw you two together.”  
“Who-?” You instinctively play dumb but immediately stop, knowing that there’s no point in lying. “And?”  
“What do you think you’re doing running around with someone like that, (Y/N)?” Alfred butts in, clearly frustrated.  
“Guys, come on-”  
“He’s dangerous, (Y/N). His life is dangerous.” Bruce interrupts you.  
“And?” You stand up, refusing to let them speak over you or try to control you. “You think I don’t know that? That stuff doesn’t matter. I care about him, and he cares about me.”  
“But-” Bruce and Selina stand up in sync.  
“No “Buts”! Let me make this choice, guys,” You stare at them desperately, pleading with them to understand. Bruce and Selina exchange looks with each other, and then with Alfred.  
“Look, (Y/N),” Bruce speaks for the three of them, caring evident in his voice, “Does he make you happy?”  
“Yes,” You smile at them hopefully, “He is honestly the best person I could ask for.”  
“Then, I suppose,” Selina rolls her eyes, but she’s smiling, “We can deal with it. But if he hurts you-”  
“You’ll kill him, yeah.” You step around the coffee table grinning and pull them into a hug. “Thank you, guys.”

*

You sit on the back of a bench waiting for the familiar sound of Sid’s arrival. When you hear it you stand and hop down, smiling at the nervous boy standing in front of you. Now you don’t have to keep him a secret from your friends, you’re not going to hold anything back.  
“Hey-” You interrupt him by grabbing him and pulling him towards you, capturing his lips in yours and making him yelp in surprise.  
“Let me talk. You’re important to me, Sid, and you need to know that. I’m all in on this.”  
“I do know that. And so am I.” He smiles, the first time you’ve really seen him fully confident and not hiding behind a façade.  
“Come here then.” You pull him back closer and bury your face in his shoulder, clinging to him in a hug that you never want to end.


End file.
